1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication based service function of a terminal, and more particularly, to a system, apparatus, and method for selecting a communication based service function suited to a taste of a transmitter side terminal user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication function is generally used in a portable terminal and other terminals. To use the communication function, a user purchased a call terminal and used an instant and convenient call connection service with other users.
Specifically, after a transmission side user requests call connection to a reception side user, the transmission side user waits until the reception side user accepts the call connection request. If the reception side user accepts the call connection request, a communication channel is established between the transmission side user and the reception side user, so that the two parties can talk.
However, in the above-described procedure, when the reception side user does not accept the call connection request, the transmission side user must wait in a call idle state for a long time. That is, because the transmission side user continuously maintains an idle state until a call is connected, when the reception side user does not accept the call connection request, the transmission side user often gets tired of waiting and is discomforted. Because conventional terminals perform a communication based service in a designated scheme, for example, a determined scheme such as a voice call connection scheme, transceiving terminals cannot use other communication based services.